


The One Where Frank Is a Pirate and Gerard Is a Siren

by thnksforthecenturies



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, frank is a pirate captain, gerard thinks hes a siren but hes not, mermaid!gerard - Freeform, pirate!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksforthecenturies/pseuds/thnksforthecenturies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Frank is a pirate and Gerard is a siren who sucks at singing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Frank Is a Pirate and Gerard Is a Siren

**Author's Note:**

> i put the warning for graphic violence because Gerard eats people but thats really the only kind of violence in the story
> 
> ***edit: Thanks to my new beta Melissa for fixing all of my mistakes!!!!***

Frank stood at the helm of his ship, The Revenge, not really doing much to keep it on any specific course. He and his crew had spent the last few weeks on the run from the Queen’s Navy after they robbed one of their supply ships. Frank didn’t see the big deal, it was a small ship after all, but the Queen must have taken it as a personal insult or something, because it seemed like the whole Royal fleet was after their blood. Maybe it had something to do with the seven officers they took prisoner, well there were ten to begin with but three died. If Frank was being honest, he didn’t even know where they were anymore. The maps said they were to the east of the Stingray Islands, but that was where their maps stopped, no one travels this far from the mainlands.

There were many legends of what lies beyond the Stingray Islands, even the west coasts are said to be home to monsters and ‘enemies of man’. Frank looked to the horizon where he could barely make out the shape of Manta, one of the small islands towards the middle of the cluster, and sighed. They didn’t really have a choice but to stop soon, there was a ship about a day’s sail behind them and the Revenge was quickly running out of food supplies.

“Captain!” Someone called from the main deck.

Frank looked to where the voice came from and saw that it was Pete. Pete was one of those people that was always up to something, whether is was tying knots in Brendon’s boots or pining for Patrick who was one of the Barrelman (Pete was afraid of heights so he stared from afar).

“Yes Pete?” Frank finally responded.

“It’s Ray. The infection is getting worse and we’re out of herbs to help him”, Pete replied sadly.

Ray had been stabbed by a soldier during their last raid and the wound had become infected. They had been too busy running to stop and find medicine for him, the infection worsening meant that Ray only had a few days left before he would die.

Frank nodded and turned the ship’s wheel so they were sailing straight for Manta, he figured there must be a cove or something where they can wait for a while and find food.

*****

Gerard had been following the ship for a few weeks, he had been banished from his cove for a month after he had failed to bring any fresh meat to the community for over a year. Gerard was a siren, but not a very good one. He was smaller than the other sirens and his tail was a funny shape. His scales were dark blue but everyone else had silver or light blue scales. But the worst thing about Gerard was that he was a terrible singer, meaning he couldn’t lure anyone to their death and provide fresh meat for his family.

Sirens lived in groups or ‘communities’ and shared meat equally between them, making sure the younger sirens were cared for as well as the elderly. But Gerard had become the exception to this when he had only been able to contribute old meat to the food supply for over a year. Even though the meat from bodies on the ocean floor was edible, it was considered to be of a lower quality that was only fit for creatures of deeper waters like mermaids. Even just thinking the word made Gerard shiver. Mermaids were savage creatures who had been known to abandon or eat their own children and lived in the deep sea caves. If you sat at the edge of a crevasse, you could hear the screeching of mermaids as they tore shipwrecks apart. Any mermaid or their spawn were killed on sight or kept as pets for sirens, after all they never grew anywhere near the size of a siren since they were never exposed to the sun.

So it was safe to say that the community was not happy with Gerard’s effort. They had taken him to a witch to see if she could charm his vocal chords to help him sing, but that only seemed to make it worse if that was even possible. Seriously, he was that bad. Finally the elder of their group had banished Gerard for a month. He ordered the small siren to swim for at least a week away from the cove, where he would remain until it was time to return. If Gerard was healthy enough to make the trip back, then he would be permitted to stay, but if he didn’t kill anyone then he wouldn’t have the strength to return and would die. The elders made sure to warn him that this was his only chance and if his efforts didn’t improve then he would be banished forever.

Gerard had been a day away from starvation when a boat passed over him and a body had suddenly dropped into the water in front of him. Without even thinking, he attacked the man and ate every piece of flesh from his bones. He hummed in appreciation and looked up to see the ship moving on, but leaving more bodies behind. The siren couldn’t believe his luck and quickly swam to the next four bodies in the trail before finally deciding he was full for now. He watched the dark shape move away from him and watched as it altered its course to head towards Gerard’s cove. He couldn’t believe his luck and quickly swam after it, cruising in the currents it left behind.

He had followed the boat for a day before another body was dropped over the side. Gerard pulled out his knife and cut the meat into small pieces, placing them in his bag to eat along the way and save for later. Maybe if he returned to the cove with some, they would be more forgiving than if he returned empty handed. Up until this point, Gerard hadn’t even considered what type of ship he was following that would throw dead bodies overboard and decided that he should maybe check, just in case they were actually siren hunters or something (not that he’d ever heard of them but you never know).

With a powerful flick of his tail, Gerard reached the surface and with a few more kicks he was inline with the main mast and able to see just above the railings along the deck. He saw a flurry of movement around the whole deck, boxes being moved and ropes being pulled, Gerard could even make out a man in the crow’s nest. He squinted his eyes against the salty sprays from the water which allowed him to determine that the boy in the nest was blonde, but nothing else about him. He lowered his gaze and saw that the commotion on the deck was centered around the mast where several people were tied against it. Gerard could see they were all dressed in some kind of uniform and other people were taunting them with swords and guns. Maybe he was following a pirate ship? He averted his gaze to the quarter deck to look for a Captain or something and gasped when he spotted him.

The man wasn’t tall compared to those around him but he was muscled and had an aura of power around him. He wore a coat made of deep red fabric that reached his mid thigh with black pants and knee high boots. Across his back was a sharp looking sword and two pistols strapped to his belt. His whole pirate attire was topped off with a black hat that looked like it should have a feather on top or something. Gerard thought he was gorgeous and saddened at the thought of ever killing him for food. The Captain looked out towards the water so Gerard ducked back down beneath the waves to remain out of sight.

*****

They reached the island that housed Gerard’s cove about a week later, during which time two more bodies had been dropped over the side of the ship and Gerard’s bag was full of flesh to present to his community. Gerard watched as an anchor was thrown into the water close to a beach surrounded by cliffs and rocks. He assumed it was so no one would see the ship from the open water, but he knew it meant that the boat would be stranded from when the tide went out until it came back in again.

Gerard shrugged and swam below the cliffs to the caves where his community was based. He navigated past seaweed covered rocks and smaller caves that housed some siren families, he would encounter more as he went further under the island. He eventually reached the cave pool that was used as the centre of their home and bowed before his elders.

“Gerard”, the Head Elder began. “Welcome home. We see you have survived your journey.”

 

“Yes my Elder”, Gerard replied with his head still bowed. “And I have brought a food offering for the community”, he said as he placed his bag on a rock beside the elder.

The elders all seemed to share a look, probably communicating with telepathy or something it honestly wouldn’t surprise him. It took a few minutes before a female elder spoke to him, actually it was more like interrogating.

“Where did you get this meat?” She asked.

“From the bones of the men I killed”, replied Gerard which caused her eyes to narrow.

“But how did you manage to kill them? You can’t even lure anyone!” She demanded.

“I drowned them and took the meat. I don’t see what’s so unbelievable about it”, he said softly. He was close to tears at this point, she was being really mean.

“The part I don’t believe is how a _mermaid_ like you managed to lure anyone to death with your screeching!” she said patronisingly.  
Gerard’s jaw had dropped open. Why had she called him a mermaid? He couldn’t be a mermaid, he would have been killed if he was, and even then he knew he was bigger than any mermaid he had ever seen.

“ALICIA!” Roared the Head Elder. “We all swore we would never tell him. How DARE you break that promise!”

Alicia scoffed, “As if he didn’t know already. No siren would ever be as terrible or small as him. We should have made Donna kill him as soon as she found him!”

Gerard was completely in tears now (the only reason you could tell was because his head was above the water). The Head Elder looked down at him with a look of sadness.

“I’m sorry you had to find out this way my child”, he said in attempt to sooth Gerard. “But it is true, you are a mermaid. Donna found you when you were so small, you must have just been born. She assumed that your mother had abandoned you and so she brought you to us asking permission to raise you. Some didn’t agree,” he looked pointedly at Alicia. “But we decided to let her do as she wished.”

Gerard had shrunk in on himself, arms around his own waist to keep himself from falling apart. He was a monster, he always knew he was wrong and now he knew why. He wanted to die and was sure that he would be killed anyway now that he knew the truth. He was surprised when the Elders offered to let him stay with the community, they did raise him after all, and he accepted for the time being. He took his bag back from the rock, all the food still inside, and dove back under the water. 

He made his way to the bottom of the cliffs near the pirate ship and lay on his favourite rock. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the sun on his scales. He began to sing softly and slowly, hoping that he would be able to prove them all wrong and learn to lure a human. He would prove himself worthy of being a siren.

*****

Frank was tired now. He had navigated the huge ship through narrow channels and managed to avoid any scratches on the hull, but it was still extremely stressful and tiresome work. He had sent Pete and Brendon on the look for herbs for Ray as soon as they had lowered the anchor as well as Patrick, Bob and Alex to find food and water. He left Gabe in charge of the ship while he went on land to see how it all looked. Frank knew they would be stuck here for at least two weeks while they waited for the tide to return to a high enough level for the Revenge to float properly. 

He wasn’t actually looking for anything in particular while he walked through the jungle like landscape, he just needed a distraction from everything going on in his life. Frank needed to find a way to keep his crew alive and out of jail for as long as possible, which was hard when his crew kept expanding. 

The last stop at Tortuga had seen the crew almost doubled when Alex had married Jack, Hayley had married Taylor, Ray had married Bob, and several other crew members had found new partners while off the ship. Frank was actually starting to feel lonely.

He must have walked for about an hour when he first heard the noise. It wasn’t a bird, but it sure sounded like it with the screeching noise. He decided to follow it, it’s not like he had anything else to do when Gabe could handle the ship.

Frank looked over the edge of a cliff to see someone lying on the rocks down below. Now Frank being the good, law abiding citizen he is, came to the conclusion that the person must have fallen onto the rocks and was in pain. The screeching had actually gotten quieter when Frank reached the cliff so he hurried down the path that lead to the water before the person died.

Gerard opened his eyes and sat up quickly when he heard someone scrabbling on the rocks close to him. He turned his head to the side to see the pirate Captain from the ship he was following. He had stopped signing when he heard the noises and was actually impressed that he lured a human, and it was an attractive one too. 

Frank was panting by the time he was within arms reach of the person. Ok so maybe ‘person’ wasn’t the right word, he obviously wasn’t human if the dark blue tail was any indication. He considered backing away when he realised that this guy was probably a siren.

“Hey,” Frank said softly. Maybe if he was gentle and didn’t anger it, he wouldn’t die. “Are you alright?”

“Why would you ask me that?” Gerard questioned the human, they weren’t exactly known for being kind to water dwellers.

The human looked confused, “I thought you were in pain? I heard yelling and came to help you.”

Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say because Gerard immediately burst into tears. Frank’s instincts kicked in and he pulled Gerard to his chest, curling his arms around him and just letting him sob his heart out. Frank stroked his hair until the sobs quietened to small sniffles.

“My name’s Frank”, Frank introduced himself causing the siren to look up at him. “What’s yours?”

“Gerard”, he answered in a small voice and Frank grinned.

“Well then Gerard, do you want to tell me what made you so upset?”

Gerard scoffed at the question, “Why do you care? Why would a human care what’s wrong with me when you’re just gonna kill me anyway?”  
Frank looked shocked at the response. He considered a rude response but then realised that Gerard probably hadn’t had very nice run ins with humans before. Despite being a pirate, Frank was a kind man and wanted to help the creature just based on the fact that he was sad, and no creature as beautiful as Gerard should be sad.

“Because you’re sad”, he shrugged. “No one deserves to be sad.”

Gerard hesitated for a few minutes before spilling his guts out to Frank. He told him about how he was banished and him following the ship, he even told him about how he was a mermaid and why that made him so sad and how he didn’t know if he wanted to stay anymore. By the end of it, Gerard had started crying again and they were back to Frank cuddling with Gerard. They remained like that for another hour before Frank spoke again.

“Do you want to come with me?” He asked Gerard.

Gerard looked at him with a shocked expression but then realised what leaving would mean. He wouldn’t have to stay here and he would get to stay with a very attractive human. Frank even went on to suggest adding a bathtub in his room on the ship for Gerard to sleep in, he would even be allowed to eat the prisoners!

In the end it didn’t take Frank very long at all to convince Gerard to go with him. Gerard even admitted that he would grow legs when they dried out completely. Frank was so ecstatic that Gerard said yes that he ducked his head and pressed his lips firmly to Gerard’s. The mermaid squeaked in surprise but kissed back. They broke apart when the need to breathe became urgent and panted with their foreheads resting together.

They grinned at each other, knowing that neither of them would have to feel lonely again. Gerard knew he would grow to accept who he was and that Frank would help him. Frank knew that he would enjoy teaching Gerard how to be a pirate and they would laugh together until they weren’t able to laugh anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is kind of rushed so sorry about that
> 
> i wrote this while i waited for my laptop to be repaired to try and get inspiration for my other pirate story
> 
> I HAVE A THING FOR PIRATE STORIES OK and there need to be more so yeah heres another one
> 
> also i forgot to say that Tortuga is meant to be the place in pirates of the carribean where all the pirates hang out and stuff


End file.
